Ladders are daily supplies, they are tools used in fetching overhead things, in maintaining equipment at high position, or other situations. For example, the family room usually has its top cabinet high, therefore it is inconvenient to fetch the odds in the top cabinet, a ladder is then used; another example, the library has many bookshelves, it is convenient to catch the books on the lower layers, but it is very inconvenient to catch the boos on the higher layers, it also needs a ladder to catch the books.
In the existing technology, there is a simple folding aluminum ladder, for example, disclosed is in the Chinese patent database with announcement number CN20192159U, comprises two front legs, two rear legs and a plurality of footsteps, the footsteps are pivoted joint between the two front legs. The footstep of the folding ladder is pivoted joint to the front legs by its side surface, the footstep has limited bearing performance, after long time's use, the footsteps may deform that it reduces the service life of the ladder.